Interruptions
by kradnohikari
Summary: When Jak came back to Haven City for the first time after being kicked out, he didn't expect to be relaxing with Torn in such a manner. Then again he didn't expect the interruption either. Slash/Yaoi! Jak/Torn


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters.

**Warnings- **Slash/Yaoi, graphic sex, humor, AU

**Pairing- **Jak/Torn

So I know this never happened in the Jak 3, it never could happen in the game, but as I was writing this I felt the need to include one of my favorite characters to spice it up. I also noticed that I haven't done many sex scenes with Jak and Torn. So sad. I have really gotten into this pairing again and I have more ideas swimming around in my head for the two of them, so I am hoping to have another story out within the next month or so with them. Enjoy!

This has been edited, for the unedited version go to my profile and click on the LJ link.

The flashy lights and low hum of the cars around him warmed the heart of the blonde hero, as his blue gaze moved over the familiar territory. It was late that much he knew, but he had wanted to get back to the city as soon as he could. His trip wasn't for those that had cast him out so easily, or even those who didn't bother trying to keep him back, his so called friends. No this was all about the one person who never gave up on him and had taken his leave the hardest. After getting some information on his return to the port of Haven City that the ex-Krimzon Guard was holed up in the Naught Ottsel, his feet had set out in the direction.

His ears twitched faintly each time he heard a whisper sent his way, a growl escaping his throat. The hands that he had shoved in his pockets clenched, while the anger boiled within him. The only thing that kept in line at the moment was his childhood friend yakking away on his shoulder. "Yeah Dax." He offered every once in a while, as he picked up his pace, moving past the last few warehouses. The flashing lights and the huge robotic ottsel moving slowly was welcoming for once as he stepped up to the doors of the bar. When they slide open, he stepped inside, looking around noticing the changes in the place.

Daxter jumped off his perch, landing on the all fours, looking around the room. "Jak look what they did," he whined, running behind the bar to at least look for the drinks.

A grin managed to make a way onto his lips, as he shook his head, missing the length of his hair. He ran a hand through what was left of it, an almost silent shy escaping his lips. "I'm sure they are doing what they have to Daxter." He strained to hear any sign of the red-head he was seeking, managing to only hear the faint sounds of a door closing and almost silent footsteps. Someone was inside and if they weren't friendly they would be meaning business that he didn't want to think about. He moved away from the view of the hallway, his darker half already itching to come forth, his skin shifting between the grayish of the other from and his own tanned skin.

A growl escaped his throat, as he clenched his fingers, worried that something had gone wrong here. He was about to jump forward, when he noticed a small spot of red. "Torn?" He asked, relaxing quickly, pushing the darkness into the farthest corners of his mind once more, the dark energy sinking back into his flesh.

The ex-krimzon guard stepped out from around the corner, the dragger in his hand poised and ready for a throw, before he raised a brow, the tattoos that covered his face warping. "Jak?" His normally cool, angry demeanor broke only slightly, when his cold icy blue orbs warmed and softened. The sides of his lips twitched up only slightly, as he placed his weapon back in the holster on his hip.

Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the wall, his thin body resting against the surface. "It's good to have you back, but isn't it early?" His voice was still rough and cool, but if one could pick up the signs there was a hint of warmth in it.

Jak could pick it up and that grin returned to his face. With Daxter behind the bar busy with the bottles that he had taken to chucking at the wall, he moved forward closing the large gap between them slowly. "We weren't able to get here early due to a sandstorm. I'll try next time though." His tone was teasing, but the grin stayed on his lips as he stopped just mere feet from his lover.

"Storms hmm? Last time I checked the Hero of this city didn't stop for a storm." The smirk slipped on his lips easily as he leaned forward slightly, his boots tapping against the ground. "I'm glad you made it out alive, but this city is doing worse than when you left." The red-head's voice dropped to an almost whisper and the coolness was replaced with genuine concern. The masks that Torn wore were gone at that moment in a rare moment of weakness.

The blonde nodded his head in silent understanding, unable to forgive those who had kicked him out still. Instead, he leaned forward, noticing for the first time how tense and tired the leader before him was. He pressed his chapped lips firmly against the other's, his tongue dipping out to run along the flesh as he begged for entrance.

It was granted easily, the mouth parting for him as the hero pushed himself against the other, a low moan leaving him. His hands moved and wrapped around the thin frame, resting on the blue tunic, before he broke it away, his wandering tongue slipping back inside. It had been a while, too long in his opinion since he had been touched by his lover and he wanted that to change. "It is early like you said and maybe rest will be the best thing for us?" He asked, quite aware that both of their breathing was a little heavier than it should have been. His deep blue gaze drifted Daxter's way, the ottsel was still hidden and by the sounds of it, still drinking what his small body would allow him to hold.

The red-head blinked, not sure what to say to his lover about that. He had a duty to the people he protected, but even still he was tired and lonely. The man he loved was back with him and he had a chance at expressing that once more. A smirk spread across his lips as he slipped away from Jak and started down the hall. He was silent, his long tattooed ears twitching as he heard the man rush to follow behind him.

There was a slight sway to his hips, teasing the hero behind him. When he reached the door, he pushed it open, winked and slipped inside of the room, falling down on the bed. Oh he was definitely going to enjoy this time, he knew it. Spreading his legs wide on the bed, his hands fell down starting to unbutton his pants. There was no need for small talk, they could afterwards after this rest was over with.

Jak had been surprised when the other had walked away, his gaze moving at that swaying ass, his anger for the city being thrown aside long enough for him to remember the times in the Underground hideout. A smile spread across his lips, his steps quick and when he entered the doorframe he couldn't wait. "This is definitely what I was hoping for." He admitted, bringing the other into a deep kiss as he collapsed over him.

His hands broke the fall, the strands of yellow-green that were still long enough brushing over his face. A moan escaped from his lips, as his tongue flicked against Torn's asking for entrance once more. When he was granted it, he moved onwards, his hand hovering over the pants that were in his way. He was craving the need for skin on skin contact and easy access for when the time came that he was buried deep within the warmth.

-Deleted scene. Go to profile and click on LJ for full version-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the Naughty Ottsel flung open as the large black wastelander stepped through, the peacemaker held tightly in his hands. "Chili Pepper!" He screamed, his hues scanning the interior of the area. When no one answered, he moved deeper into the room. "Where are you?" He called out, hearing a falling bottle hit the ground shattering.

Moving to the area behind the bar, he looked at the orange furball, leaning over, as his armor clanked together. He reached out and poked the fur ball, earning himself a loud snore, causing him to snort lowly. "Okay not this way then." He stood up, placing his gun on the counter of the bar, his ears twitching faintly when a noise from down the hall alerted him. "Dough boy?" He asked to himself, moving in the direction.

His steps were light against the ground, even with the armor as he reached the door and wrapped is hand around it. The noises were growing louder, but he didn't think anything of it, his mission a little more important to him at the moment. Pushing open the door, he opened his mouth to say something, before closing it abruptly. "Oh my…" He ripped his gaze away from the sight of his two friends on the bed together.

Jak stopped in his movements, his member half inside of his lover, the walls tight around him, as the swollen, leaking erection, brushed against his stomach. He looked up at Sig, his hues going wide as he heard a faint growl from below him.

"Get out." The red head supplied for all of them, pushing himself back down on the cock, as he grabbed the blankets below him tightly. Panting heavily, he ignored the sweat that was running down his body as he closed his hues, his ears lowering down. "Now!" He yelled when the man hadn't moved to leave, his body needing the release that was so close.

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, the wastelander left the room, leaving back a few words, before slipping back into the bar area. He grabbed a few bottles and started to chug them, trying to remove the image of the dough boys doing such acts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until after the two had finished their acts that they left the room, half dressed and full of the evidence of their activities. Panting softly still, the ex-krimzon guard tried to compose himself, pulling his shirt back over his head. Running a hand through his dreadlocks, he let out a deep sigh and winced as he slipped into the seat. "What did you want Sig?" He asked, tapping his fingers long the counter, his icy hues glaring at the man who had interrupted what should have been a night of sex and then some much needed rest.

"Uhm… Well Chili Peppers… Damas sent me here to give you some information.." He rubbed the handle of his peacemaker, keeping his pools anywhere but on the people he had caught in such an embarrassing situation.

"Information?" The blonde asked, as he came and sat down beside Torn. He leaned forward, yawning, but looking completely alert and ready for anything.

"Yeah… Here." He pulled it out and slid it over the table, before excusing himself, rushing out into the night air.

"It had better be good for interrupting my relaxation time." Torn mumbled, wiggling his brows as he stood up, swaying his hips, his fingers already pulling down his pants as he started for the bedroom.

The mission was forgotten as Jak rushed after him, ready to finish what they had started. Whatever was there could wait a few more hours.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
